sicwadfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FreddyOfAxes/Home at Last level design - kinda late.
Hello all, So as you know, I’ve already started the first two maps of episode 4, Home at Last. Okay, no big deal, I like them as they are. Now, there’s still 7 more maps, so in this blog I will build up from there. In episode 4 there are two parts - The Infested Base and the City. E4M6 begins in the city. So let’s begin. The Lab Levels E4M3: Turmoil Difficulty: Somewhat easy Structure: After escaping the deep caverns of E4M2, the player reaches the most infested part of the base, where they should have ended up had the earthquake not happened in E4M1. This part of the base has a LOT of hallways, and also includes vanities, lounges, and demonic suprises, sponsored by Hell! The goal is to find two keys to get inside a large, main lab area, to turn on (most of) the doors and lights to the base. Then collect the third key from a newly opened area and escape. Plans: There will be a lot of rooms around here, so a lot of them will have secrets in them. Expect at least 6. E4M4: Odium Perfectum Difficulty: Medium Structure: This level will be in a horribly disfigured part of the base, with a large central area in a VERY similar structure to E4M2: Perfect Hatred from Doom. That’s what this map is named after! Anyways, once you collect the keys and stuff, you’ll fight a group of Barons like you did in E1M8, and then get out of there. Plans: There will be the same amount of secrets as Pefect Hatred, along with a few more in the original parts. The E4M2 will not be a carbon copy of the original, I will improve upon it in my own vision. Thanks, Romero. E4M5: Visus Labs Difficulty: Medium Structure: The final part of the base, it’s virtually back in hell. With a few computers and tech here an about, this will be very similar to MAP05: Vivisection from the No Rest for the Living expansion of Doom 2. Plans: There will be a large room with a big computer that will open up a hidden part of the main area. Behind the horde of monsters is a secret door that leads to a whole lotta weapons. The City Levels E4M6: Interstate Difficulty: Hard Structure: Okay, so unlike the 5 cramped levels of the base, you’re in a big, outside area. You will start outside the exit of the base, and ahead of you will be a very large bridge, which is the interstate. Below the bridge is another part of the interstate. There is a path between the start and the lower road. In the lower road is a door inside the slope that leads to a small bunker. A key there will open the building at the opposite end of the start. From there, traverse the building collecting the other keys until you find the exit. Plans: There won’t be a lot of secrets in the level, except for maybe in the building. E4M7: The City Difficulty: Hard Structure: This will be a city, filled with demons and dead dudes alike. The first part will be a small area with houses and stores, kind of like MAP16 of Doom 2. There will be switches hidden around the level that raise a platform in a large building. A switch in this building opens the gate to the larger city, which contains office buildings and other large structures. The keys here open various buildings until the final key, which opens up the exit. This map is basically a juncture of MAP13, MAP15, and MAP16 of Doom 2. Plans: Some secrets will be hidden in a hidden sewer area found in the suburbs area. More will be found in hidden parts of the industrial/uptown area. This will have the same music as MAP13 of Doom II. E4M8: Sheath Difficulty: Boss Structure: The player will start in a silent room with all weapons, as the fight ahead will be rough and difficult. When the player reaches the final door, a new track will play. The large battle area will be quiet, before the monster itself lowers from the ceiling. Letting out a roar, it will begin to attack the player. The player must hide in the alcoves in the room, and make their way up multiple flights of stairs and across balconies to the top floor. When they reach the top floor, the Sheath goes up with them, so be wary. When the Sheath finally dies, the screen will go black. The player will be teleported to a room with a final, grand exit. The final victory screen will then play. Plans: The balconies will be 3D floors, and there will be other enemies that constantly spawn throughout the level. Kind of like the Icon of Sin, although they won’t keep coming once they’re all dead. Secret level E4M9: Mortal Difficulty: Somewhat medium Structure: The player will start in a large courtyard with a horde of former humans. Inside a building will be a horde of Imps. The next rooms will have hordes of enemies increasing in difficulty. The final room will have a Cyberdemon and Spiderdemon, a la MAP20 of Doom 2. Plans: One room will NEVER have more than one enemy, except the final room. Unlike MAP20, you can’t make the spiderdemon and Cyberdemon fight each other: They will have barricades around them except for one side. Category:Blog posts Category:Update blogs